Alexis Swanson
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Alexis Swanson, daughter of Beca and Jesse Swanson. Just having her best friendship ripped at the seams, she's dreading High School, dreading the drama, scared that any new friendships will end in the same way her last one did. Follow Alexis through the ups and downs of being a teenager. Collaborated fic with the one and only rachelhutchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey nerds! here we are with our new story Alexis Swanson, I haven't really read a story which is written from only a Jeca kid's POV, hope you look forward to reading on :)**

**oh and guys this is not linked to LNTTS in any shape or form :)**

* * *

**Alexis Swanson**

**Monday 26****th**** August**

Your first day of high school is meant to be packed full of mixed emotions, mostly fear and excitement but for me most of that excitement faded away once I got the news that Lucie, my best friend from middle school moved to a different state without any warning, leaving me feeling like our friendship had just been ripped out and thrown out onto the curb with no words said.

Summer was hard, usually Lucie and I would spend the whole summer, going out, having sleepovers all that stuff that normal 15 year old girl's do, y'know? Well this time around I spent the entire summer with my family-No! Don't get me wrong I love my mom, dad and Skylar but it can get a little tedious getting the hell annoyed out of you by your 9 year old brother then trying to get mom to help and getting hit with the usual "He's only 9! Alex". Although being a daddy's girl comes with benefits, just using the puppy dog eyes and the sweet sounding "Daddy?" can butter up a father ever so easily. Puppy dog eyes are a hell of a lot easier if you're blessed with your father's big chocolate-brown eyes. Yeah, I get my dad's eyes but I received more of my features from my mom as my dad would say to me "You've got your mom's beautiful smile, the same one I fell in love with" Then mom would playfully hit him and he would steal a kiss as usual, it's quite sickening how in love with each other they are.

"Alex, come downstairs for breakfast" Mom's voice came from behind my closed door which had a poster of Channing Tatum plastered on it-Oh come on no one can deny that, that man is the sexiest man alive.

"Coming mom" I called back I loosely tied my school tie round my neck and laced up my converse hi tops. I made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen to be met with the sweet smell of pancakes and the sight of dad hovering over the stove (not gonna lie, he makes awesome pancakes) and mom sitting at the kitchen table watching him in amusement as he successfully flipped a pancake before throwing his arms in the air in victory. "I love how you guys take cliché and flip it around" I chuckled picking up the half full mug of coffee and raising it to my lips, only stopping when mom spoke.

"That's your dads-never mind" she cut herself short and laughed as I proceeded to drink the hot beverage anyways.

"Hey! Alex I was drinking that" I jumped, startled by the sudden break of silence.

"Sorry, daddy" I wiggled my eyebrows at him over the rim of the mug.

"Oh! Look at that. One of your pancakes just magically slipped onto my plate" he flashed a smirk over his shoulder.

"Wow dad" I replied sarcastically, running my finger through my loose curls that resembled my mothers, not only did I get her hair but I was wonderfully blessed with her height...Thanks mom...Thanks genetics! I wasn't always the shortest kid in middle school but when everybody started to grow I just seemed to stop abruptly at like 12. "Thanks mom" I said again, this time aloud

"For what?" she asked obliviously, I stood up and motioned up and down my body

"For this"

"Your body?..." she asked slowly before smirking "Yeah, you should be I just so happened to push that out my-"

"No! Stop right there!" they both laughed at me and dad set down our plates of pancakes on the table "What I meant..." I sat down and pulled my plate closer to me before finishing "Thanks for the height" I said sarcastically.

"It comes with its benefits" she shrugged, popping a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

"Ha! Whatever you say...name one, nothing sexual either that's just wrong" I challenged and she furrowed her brow as she tapped her chin.

"Where's sky?" Dad asked, popping his head into the living room.

"Uhm...well you can...hmm-"

"Uh huh? Point proven, case closed!" I pretended to slam a book shut.

"No wait!...never mind, I got nothing...fuck my height" she threw her arms in the air before going back to her pancakes.

"Found him" Dad walked in with Skylar on his tail "Did you two find out a benefit of being short?" he asked as the two of them joined us at the table. Mom and I both exchanged looks

"Nope" we said in unison "Being 5ft tall sucks-"

"Alex" mom warned cutting me off before I could say another word and I gave her the 'What?!' look "Skylar's now in the room" she shot back. The thing is, mom and I clash because of our different personalities yet we're so similar at the same time. We end up arguing over the slightest thing sometimes it escalates to a shouting match where dad has to step in and break it off. We end up feeling guilty as hell later on and then hug it out, telling the other one we never meant what we said and that we love them.

"Mom you're always-"

"Alex, sweetie calm down" dad tried softly, giving me a soft smile. I'm also known for my short fuse which mom and dad had no idea who I got that from because not even mom was that easily tempered. I took a deep breath and traced patterns on my plate with my fork as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Good luck at high school, Alex" Skylar piped up, I looked up and smiled at him. As annoying as he is he's adorable too

"Same to you with 4th grade, buddy" I said quietly across the table.

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet, the occasional normal breakfast talk like "What are you doing after school?" which my reply was "Well I lost my best friend so probably be here" and then they try to reassure me that I'll make new friends blah blah blah.

"Come on Sky, go and put your shoes on" Dad followed Skylar out the room as he shooed him to go put on his shoes. Without a word, mom stood up and gathered all the plates, dumping them in the sink.

"Sorry mom" I mumbled collecting the mugs and the one glass that Skylar had filled with orange juice.

"Don't worry about it, I was just like you when I was a teenager" she laughed half-heartedly

"Can I get a hug?" I asked quietly, she turned around with open arms; I smiled and wrapped my arms around her

"Good luck today" she whispered

"Thanks mom, love you" I whispered back

"I love you too" I tilted my head down and smiled into her shoulder

"Come on Alex-Ooo group hug!" Dad exclaimed and Skylar cheered before the two of them wrapped their arms around us, crushing the two of us in the middle.

"As much as I love you guys, I'd rather not be late on my first day and plus I can barely breathe" They let go of me and I stepped out of the circle of love? That's too cheesy. The circle of um? Never mind, I can breathe now and that's all that matters. After straightening my tie (well...I wear it loose anyways so I don't think it matters) I turned around to find mom and dad kissing each other but no, not just the 'Off to work honey, I'll see you later' kind of peck on the lips kind of kiss oh no, this was full blown holy shit I see tongue kind of kiss that parents shouldn't be doing in front of their kids. Well it's not like I've walked in the house to find them making out on the couch but Skylar is only 9!

"Right come on guys, you're traumatizing Skylar I'm sure he doesn't want a personal experience of the events that happened before you two "made" him" I used air quotes and the finally broke apart. They both just laughed at me before dad pecked mom on the lips one last time before grabbing the car keys off the kitchen table.

"Jesse, I'll be at work the time you come back so I'll see you later on" Mom mentioned, following us all to the front door

"Yeah, that's cool, I start work at 11 anyways" I slung my bag over my shoulder making my way to the car, Skylar sprinted past me and grabbed onto the handle of the front passenger door. Damn, every time!

"Oh come on, gimme the front" I whined trying to barge him out the way

"No! You got it last time!" he protested

"No I didn't! We were in the car yesterday going to grandma's and to no surprise you got the front seat so it is my turn plus I'm older" I stuck my tongue out at him and he stepped to the side, pouting.

"Bye guys!" Mom called as I slid into the front seat with a smug look on my face

"Bye mom!" Skylar and I called in unison; he huffed and climbed in the backseat. I looked in the rear view mirror and stuck my tongue out again. "Oh and I'm the 9 year old?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

After dropping Skylar off at elementary we pulled up outside the high school

"Ugh I don't wanna go" I groaned, resting my head on the window, I turned to face dad when he rested a hand on my knee

"You'll be fine" he assured "I know Lucie leaving with no warning was hard but trust me-" he tilted my chin up gently "You'll make new friends, trust me on this one" he smiled at me before leaning closer and pressing a kiss on my cheek

"Thanks dad" I smiled softly at him

"I'll pick you up" He said as I got out, though I ducked my head down (ha-ha yeah laugh I did not duck my head down _that_ much) so I could see him

"Thanks daddy, bye" I blew him a kiss and closed the door, walking round the front of the car. I mouthed 'Love you' at him and he waved before driving off leaving me standing and staring at the daunting building that stood in front of me. Like I guessed most students were taller than me. Mom, I don't thank you enough (cue sarcastic clap)I looked around as a slowly made my way to the front entrance. The different groups of students that were in their different cliques that everybody says don't exist but they do. I cleared my head and focused on getting through this day.

I managed to find my homeroom okay, I introduced myself to some people in it, they seemed nice...I guess. My first class was art which I also managed to find okay.

I took a seat next to a boy with dark brown hair. My bag hit the floor causing him to jump slightly, snapping him out of his daydream

"Oh I'm sorry if I um...scared you" I choked back a laugh

"No no, don't worry about it...Hey I'm um Daniel" he held his hand out in front of me while he scratched the back of his neck with the other. I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Alexis but I like getting called Alex" I replied

"Alexis that's a nice name" he complimented, I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, flattery will get him nowhere.

"Thanks, I like the name Daniel".

* * *

**Daniel is based off of Logan Lerman before his haircut :)**

**Tell us what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! this is a short chapter, just introducing you to new(main? I guess) characters**

**Hope you all enjoy it anyways :)**

* * *

**Alexis Swanson**

"So Alex" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand that was propped up by my elbow "Tell me about yourse-"

"Daniel, where the hell did you go?!" A brunette girl, not much taller than me (still the shortest...) threw her bag on the table rather forcefully. She pushed Daniel's shoulder before she sat down in the seat opposite us.

"I came to class like I was supposed to...where did you go?" He shot back

"Never mind...just introduce me to our new friend" She gave me a friendly smile which I returned. Daniel placed a hand on my shoulder and turned back to the girl.

"This is Alex, Alex this is Helen"

"Hey" I gave her a small wave and ran my fingers through my hair

"Nice to meet you" She seemed like the kind of girl that got chased off all the guys because of her good looks but didn't really give a damn about all that, Daniel on the other hand seemed like he was one of those adorable, attractive nerds, well that's how mom describes dad. Helen and Daniel make a rather...odd couple? Well who am I to judge?

The teacher called us round and showed us an example of what we had to do...I've never really been that interested in _that_ kind of art, I prefer the musical side of art. One we were seated again, rather than concentrating on my work I really wanted to know these guys better.

"So what are you guys interested in?" I asked, lifting my head up from the page to look at the two

"Well..." Helen started "I _had_ a rather normal life until this nerd dragged me into theatre..." She leaned over the table and stage-whispered "He is _the_ biggest theatre nerd alive" I raised my hand up to my mouth to hide the smirk that was playing at my lips

"I heard that Helen" he muttered distractedly as he continued with his drawing

"You were meant to, it's called a stage-whisper, even I know that and I'm usually the one that plays like the tree in the background...It's not my fault that I don't have a voice like an angel" She clutched her chest dramatically and batted her eyelids

"Shut up, Helen" Daniel mumbled, hiding his face as he blushed, I raised my eyebrows and faced him fully

"You sing?" I asked

"Y-yeah...well on stage...as in theatre" He explained "How? Do you sing?" he asked, taking his hand away from his face as his eyes lit up

"A little, I used to always play piano with my mom and my dad taught me how to play guitar. The two of them were in acappella groups when they were in college" I explained

"Oh I've heard of that acappella" Helen drummed her fingers on the desk as she spoke

"Sure you have" Daniel scoffed; I coughed back a laugh as Helen playfully slapped him on the arm

"You two make a cute couple" I had to put that in there at some point but their reaction wasn't quite what I had expected, they both nearly choked...on air? "D-did I say something wrong?" I asked cautiously

"_She_ is not my girlfriend"

"And _he_ is not my boyfriend"

"Um okay then...It's just-"Helen cut me off short

"He's my step brother" My mouth formed into an 'o' shape "My mom married his dad" she pointed her thumb at Daniel and he continued to smile shyly at me as Helen did all the explaining.

"So, theatre huh?" I asked Daniel, changing the subject. I've never actually seen any theatre productions never mind been part of any.

"Yeah, I was in all the school productions in middle school" He seemed rather excited that I asked him about it, he reached in his pocket and I glanced up at Helen who smiled and rolled her eyes. Daniel tapped on my arm and started showing me pictures of him on his phone of performances he was in. These two seemed pretty cool, I think I've actually made new friends...Guess the parents were right after all.

* * *

**So you may seem some resemblance to the perks of being a wallflower (Omg I cried...a lot) anyways I was sorta just basing the step sibling thing off of that so don't expect this to follow the steps in perks**

**anyways we have visual aids**

**Alexis-Willa Holland**

**Daniel-Logan Lerman**

**Helen-Sarah Bolger **

**Remember and tell us your thoughts on the new characters guys : )**


End file.
